


And A Happy New Year

by Animefan22



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a New Years Party without a little kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Happy New Year

It was 11pm now at the Hollis residence, Laura’s dad was nice enough to invite her friends over for the holidays, save they didn’t make a mess of the house, and everyone was crammed in the living room-kitchen, the television going with some New Years party going as soft background noise as everyone was playing games from Monopoly to Charades to Cards. outside, there were booms and blasts of fireworks going off early.

 

Carmilla found the games to be tedious, thus grabbing her mug of eggnog and heading to the patio, closing the screen for easy entry for the cool night, winter air to filter in the building.

 

She was sitting against the wall, cup in her hand, as she stared up at the sky, the remnants and whatnot of fireworks sparkling and spritzing in the air some houses over. She liked the semi-quiet. Semi save for the rambunctious noise coming from inside. Danny and LaFontaine arguing over who had won ownership over Electric Avenue, Perry trying to calm them down, Kirsch sitting by as the banker, not getting involved.

 

Laura gave a smile to them all as she noticed her Vampire outside. She glanced to the tv and saw the time, shrugging her shoulders and going outside to meet Carmilla, sit with her a while.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Carmilla looked up when she heard the soft zip of the screen closing, the scuffing of slippers on concrete, and the shifting of cloth as Laura sat besides her.

 

“How come you’re out here?” Laura asked, mug coming to her lips to sip at her Eggnog.

 

“I found it to be quieter than inside.” Carm shrugged, her thumb running over the mug before looking to Laura again.

 

Laura smiled and shrugged, snuggling close into Carmilla’s side, Carmilla’s arm coming around to wrap around her shoulders.  They sat in silence, it breaking a few times to chat about anything, the night, what would happen in the new year, anything. They were brought back to reality with the yells and screams from inside, LaF getting fed up and tipping the table over - thank god it was a foldable card table - before they walked off to sit on the couch. Perry grimaced before picking up the pieces with Kirsch as Danny picked up the board and play money.

 

Laura made a face and slumped back into Carm, the countdown started from the tv inside, Danny making it louder with a grin - and who can be angry when the ball drops? - everyone crowds around the tv as the two girls outside peek in to watch. The group of four started counting down along with the people on tv until the Ball in Times Square had dropped and all celebrations had begun, music filtering more from the tv. In a fit of happiness and jumping, LaF and Perry finally kissed - no hesitation whatsoever, Danny and Kirsch hugged each other and Laura smiled at her rowdy bunch of dorky friends.

Carm pulled back and cleared her throat for Laura to turn to her. Laura, still grinning, turned to her Vampire and was cut off before she could speak with a kiss of their own. A New Years Kiss, the highlight of anyone’s year, and Laura was sharing it with her Vampire of a Girlfriend. She couldn’t do anything but giggle in the kiss and reciprocate it. Well, the group inside saw and heard the giggle and low and behold, a picture was taken as more cheering happened. Both girls parted in embarrassment, grinning and blushing like the idiots they are. As the guys inside grinned and went back to celebrating inside.

  
Laura grinned at Carmilla, placing another kiss on her lips, her cheek, and hugging her close before entwining their fingers. Their new years had started with a searing kiss, things we’re to look up for them.


End file.
